Stranded
by twosharks
Summary: One unfortunate event and his entire world is swept aside like an afterthought. AU, House/Cam, Wilson.
1. Chapter 1

Stranded - Chapter 1 - fishtank36

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my House DVD's :) This is another AU story, and of course it's House/Cameron.

A/N: Huge thanks to **!zzy** for giving me a ton of info and putting up with all my questions related to said info, fo shiz. This is season 2-ish AU, I'm taking them almost completely without any of the canon "drama" (Tritter, new interns/fellows, etc) - if it's not mentioned in the fic it's a good bet I'm not including it in this fic's universe. I plan on making this more than one chapter, but fair warning the updates may be infrequent as I'm horrible with the whole WIP-thing.

Enjoy, and please review!

--

_1_

--

He can't breathe. His body is screaming for the air his lungs can't seem to hold. He's falling in and out, not quite able to keep his eyes open long enough to get his bearings. He feels exhausted, like he's slept off whatever self-induced torture-of-the-day in his office. The constant sharp ringing in his ears means whatever the cause this, this time, it's a little more than a serious hangover.

Finally he manages to lift his head, making his surroundings spin, threatening to overwhelm him. Cuddy looms over him, the three of her swaying about in his field of vision. "House," she admonishes, that familiar disapproving tone present both on her face and in her voice. "What did you do this time?" She asks, voice distorting comically. If it were any other time he would have laughed, any other time he would be high or severely drunk, but the pain in his body suggests otherwise.

"Where have you been?" She demands, "I need you in the clinic, doing your job - _not away at some fancy convention that I _- not sleeping one off in your office." Something's not right, it's too hard for him to piece together what. His eyes slip close and Cuddy seems to just fade away - she never goes away that easily, especially about clinic duty - it's something that even his foggy mind can't let go of. With great effort he slowly presses his weary body up until he's resting on all fours. His breathing has slowed marginally, his eye sight calming enough to allow him to glance up.

That's when he sees her - clothes torn, blood and dirt matting her hair and smeared all over her pretty face. He has never felt the horror he feels now before, it shoots through his body making his adrenaline fire on all cylinders. He's on his feet before he can process it and at her side without any real conscious thought.

It's like a hurricane inside his chest, his heart throbbing painfully as all the walls he's built up over the years are torn asunder, leaving his soul aching as he prays this is some awful dream his mind has constructed to torture him.

He's struggling to breathe again, tears almost spilling out as he tries desperately to remember the basics. "A - is airway, B - is breathing..." he recites out loud, leaning down to listen carefully. It's hard to hear over the loud pulse in his ears but he can feel her shallow but steady breaths on his face. "... C - circulation, D - de - dead-ly - bleeding, check for bleeding."

He surveys the wound in her hair, the mud having done a pretty good job of helping her clot. He moves down, hands carefully patting her body to check for blood. She has a few rather sizeable gashes on her left arm, and momentarily dismissible cuts on her right hand. House continues down her body but finds no life-threatening wounds, he doesn't see any obvious trauma to her spine - he knows he has to get her to some sort of shelter.

Delicately, he picks her up and moves towards the cover of the trees. For the first time in years he doesn't feel the twinge in his leg as he walks, just her slight weight in his arms. All that matters at this moment is her.

--

_2_

--

Slowly she comes to, consciousness bleeding in through her sleepy fog, replacing the heavy feeling of her limbs with the sharp pains in her body. She's sure it has to do with the awkward position of her neck - she remember falling asleep on the plane, not really caring that she was so tired her body had decided House's shoulder would suffice as a temporary pillow, and his future ridicule she could bear.

Sleeping in such an uncomfortable manner was not foreign to her anymore; House-induced late nights running labs and scouring insane medical histories had trained her to be able to sleep and recover energy practically anywhere - one more bad habit she had garnered from him. She thought she had immunized herself from the aches of sleeping in such weird positions, but as her senses awoken and the synapses fired to life the pain became more localized - the worst of it settling in a very specific portion of her head.

With some effort she pulled her head back, meeting House's sharp gaze, fear pulling at her stomach as she took in the bruising on his face and neck, a few sizeable gashes concentrated on the left side of his face. "House," she croaked - her brain clamouring for a plausible explanation for what happened to his face.

She watches as his gaze flickers out, lingering long enough for her curiosity to be pulled in that direction. Craning her head to find out what he has glanced at she winces, her neck protesting the movement with uneven jolts of pain spiking in her head making her vision blurry and shooting down her back.

_'This must be a dream,' _she thinks, her eyes cataloguing the acres of ocean and the strip of endless sand wrapping around her field of vision.

"Oh my god," she chokes, tears burning down her cheeks as she remembers - just flashes here and there, the screaming passengers, the pilot's carefully monotone voice - the violent explosion of sound and metal into nothing.

She turns into him, crying as she can't help but feel for all those people and their families, but especially for them - stuck here indefinitely. He lets her find shelter in him, for once being that decent human being, wrapping his own arms carefully around her trembling body - not to be nice but because he realizes that he needs that comfort just as much as she does.

He's not hoping for a miracle - he knows better by now.

--

_3_

--

He feels like he's been walking for an eternity, limping along in the edge of the tide, the cool water barely washing over his feet soothing them and quieting the complaints of his arches. He doesn't know what else he should do, this feels like some elaborate prank concocted by his best friend in their never-ending game of torturing one another. Though friend is a very generous term in describing their relationship at times - but right now he misses his _friend_. One unfortunate event and his entire world is swept aside like an afterthought, carelessly tossed away like all he has ever done to save other people is insignificant.

He knows that isn't true. The world isn't really out to get one specific person - it gets everyone eventually - but he can't help feeling that way, especially now.

So he continues to walk along the wave of wet sand stretched out in front of him, hoping for... something - he's not really even sure what anymore. The weight of the broken cane mocking him, he would have tossed it long ago but he can't bear to rid himself of the only tangible piece of his world before it was wrecked.

He wishes his friend were here so they could go through the routine of back and forth, he never thought he'd miss being mocked at every available opportunity but he does. And if he ever gets that back he'll probably mock _himself_ endlessly for wishing for something so absurd back.

For now though all he can do is walk - and hope.

--

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded - Chapter 2 - fishtank36

A/N: Thanks to **Izzy**! Just a note, that I don't have any real firm knowledge of survival skills - I'm just taking from what I've read and what teh great knower of many things **Izzy** has bestowed upon me and I am going to try and write this as best I can. Thank you for reading and reviewing :)

Enjoy!

--

They're still huddled together, Cameron snuggled quite contently taking refuge in House's larger frame, under the limited shade of a tree at the edge of the sand. He is exhausted but remarkably tense, his mind and body at war with each other, so he floats in and out, barely awake and the ocean blurring into the sky.

Cameron shifts against him the small movement bumping him back awake when he sees him, Wilson, meandering slowly along the wet sand - at least it looks like Wilson. It must be his rather shaken brain trying to adjust to the prospect of his situation, because he wasn't with them, House frowns, or was he.

He sits up a little, causing Cameron to stir from her temporary slumber, "What is it?" She mumbles, carefully settling back against House's shoulder.

He tries to focus on the figure walking in the sand but his eyes simply refuse, "Wilson," he says quietly, "was he with us on the plane?"

Cameron hums briefly, her memory recall slow due to her tired state and slight bloodloss, "No..." she answers, falling quiet for a moment before continuing, "You made him take the single seat near the bathrooms, remember?"

He inhales sharply, the memories suddenly jarred loose - Wilson quietly submitting, Cameron's practised eyeroll - it's not an apparation. He stops breathing just long enough to cause his heart to thud loudly in complaint at the lack of air, making Cameron finally open her eyes and sit up. She blinks twice at the familiar figure in her field of vision, "Wilson!" She calls, slight panic scraping her tone. House sits there unable to move, partially afraid it might not be true and that he may have caused his friend's - his save-the-world-always-do-good friend's - untimely demise. Cameron's jagged abrupt movement to her feet snaps him back to reality and he catches her awkwardly as the decreased blood flow to her brain causes her to sway.

The man he's been watching walk for a short while just continues on, head cast down and oblivious to the world - if there at all.

"Sit." He commands, and manoeuvres himself to his feet. He grabs a small rock and lobs it towards the man, it connects with the yellow case in his hand and ricochets into the water. House grabs another stone and chucks it more forcefully. The projectile smacks into the man's shoulder making him twitch both in pain and in surprise, but it causes the desired effect - he stops.

House limps a few steps out and away from the shelter of the tree and calls loudly, "Wilson you moron!"

"What the-," Wilson turns and immediately groans, "figures," but nevertheless jogs over to House. "Are - are you alright?"

"Just peachy, what's in the magic case Captain?"

"Survival kit... I grabbed it when-"

"Figures while hurdling to your death you think of safety, survival, and other people first."

Wilson rolls his eyes, "I'm fine thank you for asking - ironically I think I banged up my leg pretty badly but your cane was useless to me - here." He says and hands House his slightly charred broken cane.

"Last time I lend you anything this valuable," House snipes, hobbling back over to the cover of the tree, "come do doctorly stuff on the sick and injured."

Wilson follows, exhaling audibly as he recognizes it's Cameron he has hidden from the elements. "You could if you'd rather," Wilson replies, offering up the case.

House smirks, allowing his friend's jab at his '_feelings_' for the younger doctor to graze his defenses. "Ah, but I know how much it fills your soul to do the whole caring thing."

Wilson crouchs near Cameron, both of them exchanging subdued hellos as House pretends not to be observing them carefully.

"I think there's some acetaminophen in here somewhere," Wilson comments as he cleans the wound in her hair.

She winces, the sharp stinging bringing her to full attention, "That's alright, I'm fine - really."

"Don't start." House warns, catching Wilson's concerned look while undoubtedly eyeing the wounds on his face.

Wilson immediately backs off, throwing his hands up in defeat, "So what's the plan? Should we go look for other survivors?"

"No." House says firmly.

Wilson snorts, "You think it just happened so we're the only ones left alive?"

"Unlikely, I think it's wiser to go and find some sort of shelter for now and early tomorrow you can go traipsing through the island looking for lost souls to save."

"Fine."

Cameron takes their temporary agreement as her cue to get up. Aware, this time, she makes sure not to get up too fast and the dizziness she felt before doesn't return. "Where to?"

--

They haven't been walking long but without his cane for support his leg is already starting to give him trouble - walking on unstable terrain isn't helping matters. His leg drags slightly, not responding like his normal leg and his foot catches on a rock causing him to stumble. Cameron's reflexes kick in - having been trailing him and watching carefully for signs they should stop and let House rest his leg - she propels herself forward quick enough to catch him with a steady arm around his waist.

He glances down at her, an unspoken thank you passing between them, and they carry on. They walk until House stops them in a tiny clearing amongst a field of trees. "Here," he says simply, plunking himself down on a nearby log.

Wilson sets the case down gingerly before stretching his torso upwards, loosening the kinks in his back. "I'm all for stopping, but why here?"

"It's perfect," House responds, gesturing vaguely at their surroundings.

"Please enlighten us."

House glances at them, watching Cameron as her mind spins formulating plausible reasons for why this area, above all the others they've trudged through, is the best. "Really, you two need to care less and watch more TV - you can't go wrong - we can set up a shelter here, we're protected by the trees."

Cameron turns around to face, "So... what do we do?"

--

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

Stranded - Chapter 3 - fishtank36

Disclaimer: I haven't quite decided which direction I'm taking this fic, but beware there may be descriptions of injuries and dead bodies. (It _was_ a plane crash...)

A/N: Thanks to** Izzy **as always. I'm not sure if an ear would float but let's just assume it does :P And sorry about the tense changes but... I have no good excuses really, but there were shiny things distracting me and...

--

His leg is screaming at him and his body is shaking at the lack of painkillers in his system, but it doesn't seem to matter, it seems inconsequential now.

They have a shelter.

It took a fair bit of effort, especially since he uncharacteristically insisted that Cameron sit and rest, to cut the main support. The other small supports had been easier as well as assembling the cover but it put quite a strain on his unsupported leg, leaving him exhausted but awake in pain.

Beneath it all, beneath his armour of self-importance and reckless uncaring, he knows it's essential that he do this, as much for them as himself. At Princeton it was all about remaining an untouchable island, staving off any connection to others with a harsh demeanour - here, here he'll just have to deal for awhile, temporarily subdue his penchant for alienation and not be a complete bastard while they try to survive.

Cameron shifts beside him, rolling, curling into him and snaking an arm across his torso. He rolls his eyes, figures that even an unconscious Cameron is snugly.

Without anyone watching he allows himself a moment of weakness, to be comforted by a familiar - often frustrating - presence. For a fraction of a second he's almost grateful that his height placed him in the middle of their shelter where it's longest, with Wilson and Cameron on either side of him.

He's a bit surprised with their sleeping positions, Cameron self-contained, having slept in a tight ball before rolling into the phantom pressure at his left side. Wilson on the other hand... he's not sure how he never managed to notice - and therefore mock - his friend's kamikaze style posture. He's taking up as much space as possible - arms out, torso twisted, legs askew - like he's mid-jump, flailing ridiculously. Maybe this is why his wives keep leaving him, besides the obvious infidelities.

House sighs, body feeling like stone, finally - absently - falling asleep - he knows he'll regret it but leaves Cameron where she is, not able to find the strength to pull away from her grip.

--

He wakes with Cameron still glued to his side and his friend (_former friend_) smiling obnoxiously at him - a rather smug satisfied look colouring his eyes. He exhales heavily, not bothering to start with him this early in the day. The sudden movement of his chest and the forced air of his agitated breath jilts Cameron from her pleasant slumber. She pulls away, rolling onto her back, hands absently rubbing at her eyes and yawns widely.

"Sleep well?" Wilson greets.

She glances at House who immediately averts eye contact, alerting her to the assumption that something is off. "I guess," she replied, eyeing Wilson suspiciously, "you?"

"Fine," Wilson shrugs.

House grunts, sitting up stiffly, "If you two are done with the unpleasantries I'm sure there's bushes that need peeing on." He doesn't wait for a response, instead removing the 'door' and crawls awkwardly out on three limbs.

"We should dig a pit," Wilson suggests, following House out.

"Sounds like a job for you."

Wilson sighs, "I think I saw a mini-shovel in the kit..." Cameron grabs the case, slipping it out before her as she exits the shelter. Wilson rummages carefully for a few minutes, extracting the tiny shovel without disturbing the other items much. "Be back soon."

"So... who's hungry?"

--

"Should we find you a walking stick?" Wilson asked, noting that Cameron was acting as House's leg support.

"Only if you can find one cuter than the one I have now," House replied, smirking as Cameron blushed predictably and avoided eye contact.

They made their way back out to the shore after sharing a small water packet and a ration of the food bar. House, once again, not bothering to protest as Cameron immediately slipped up beside him as they began their trek. His leg was still complaining loudly and the lack of drug-induced sleep only aggravated matters.

"I think part of the plane was back where I walked from; I think we should start there."

"Remember Jimmy, no mouth-to-mouthing strangers..." House said, releasing Cameron to lean against a tree.

Wilson frowned, "You're not coming with?"

"More survivors equal less food for hungry, hungry House and his little sheeps, besides I'd rather look for salvageables - you know - increase our chances for survival."

Wilson shook his head, waving his hand about in frustration as he turned to leave.

"And leave that case, I don't think I can trust you to not waste our valuable supplies on some hapless half-dead crash test dummy." House called, making Wilson continue his short uneven head shakes.

"You're such an ass," Cameron sighed.

"And yet here you remain with me... instead of wandering off to save the un-saveable."

"Screws your theory all to hell, doesn't it?

"Not really," House grimaced, pushing away from the tree he limped slowly in the direction Wilson had gone, "I'm the bottomless pit of 'needs-fixing', terminally damaged but luckily for you... nowhere near dying."

"Right, you've got me all figured out," Cameron replied dryly, silencing House's retort as she wrapped an arm around his waist, easily falling into step with him, picking up some of the weight his limb wouldn't bear.

--

They could see part of the plane out in the water, a few pieces of debris still floating around it. Quite a bit had already washed ashore and House wasted no time gathering up anything and everything. Cameron had abandoned him in search of survivors when they found one deceased, floating in shallow tide. So far he'd gathered two suitcases, various shapes and sizes of jagged metal, a hat, a wallet, and someone's ear (and earring).

It didn't seem like much, but House already had plans for all of it except the ear. He eyed the lifeless woman lying in the sand; she looked about mid-forties, overweight, wannabe soccer mom who volunteered for everything in lieu of not having kids. The major wrinkles on her face indicated stress, her punishingly fashionable clothes and, most of all, shoes told him she was trying way too hard to 'make up for' what she was 'lacking' - he couldn't fathom why people wanted kids.

"At least now you don't have to worry about all the PTA meetings you're missing - I on the other hand have already missed a week's worth of soaps due to crappy hotel satellite. Four stars, my ass, more like two and a third stars, and that's only 'cause Cameron made the cute receptionist blush."

House sighed, jaw ticking as he hesitated, not fond of his options.

"I'm sorry about this," House apologized while removing the woman's watch, "don't worry, Wilson will never let me hear the end of this - nor Cameron I suppose, but she's kind of hot when she's angry." He had no problem disrespecting the living, usually there was no shortage of evidence as to the stupidity of the people he had to deal with, but he felt an unusual sense of guilt displacing the need for survival. He delicately removed her shoes which were still wedged firmly on her feet. "Fortunately for you, and me I suppose, I won't be relieving you of your clothes," he limped up the beach, adding the items to his stash and grabbed a few loose rocks to make a marker halfway between the water and the tree.

"I'm sure Wilson and Cameron will be back later to properly respect you in your passing." House called over his shoulder as he hobbled off to find his wreck-mates.

--

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

Stranded - Chapter 4 - fishtank36

Disclaimer: I don't actually know how to do CPR (CCR - just compressions), nor do I have any medical knowledge. "Doctor, please be more careful!"

A/N: If trauma center is any indication of medical skill... my sister should never ever stitch anyone up. Ever. Thanks to the fabulous **Izzy**! Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

--

"Pupils look clear, breathing is rapid but steady." Cameron reported, handing the flashlight to Wilson.

"No palpable skeletal damage, just lacerations - a few stitches, barring any internal bleeding, she should be alright." House said. "Hand me the suture scissors nurse Jimmy."

Wilson rolled his eyes and shook his head lightly as he opened the small surgical kit, allowing House to grab what he wanted.

"This is gonna be... a little uncomfortable," House warned. Their patient whimpered slightly as House punctured the skin with the suture needle but remained still, staying that way until he had finished.

Cameron smiled, stroking the poor girl's head, "We're done, you should be fine."

House winked at Cameron, "It's all in a day's work for a doctor," and followed it up with a cheesy smile.

Cameron ignored him, instead focusing on their 'patient', "If you're feeling up to it try and get _up_." She got a resounding woof in response, the german shepard pushed herself to her feet. She stood there for a minute, letting her surroundings settle in then jumped up on Cameron in appreciation, licking her face enthusiastically.

"Easy, easy," Cameron soothed, "we can't afford to stitch you up twice."

The dog seemed to get the message and backed off, leaving Cameron to nudge Wilson's knee. The slight offsetting pressure stole what little balance he had, sending him onto his rear. House snorted unexpectedly, finding it rather amusing, "That's my kind of dog..."

His voice caught her attention, she approached House carefully sniffing the air around him. He didn't bother sticking out a hand to let her smell him, hoping she - like all others - got the signal not to seek his affection. His lack of a greeting gesture didn't deter her in the least, once she was satisfied he wasn't a threat she was in his personal space tilting her head adorably.

Her tag jingled, glinting in the light and sparking bright flashes in his field of vision. House grabbed the tag, turning it so he could read her name. "Abby," he said, causing the dog to bark in acknowledgement, "cute."

Wilson began repacking the kit, "At least we save somebody today... I'm going to keep looking."

House scoffed, "Figures you can't be happy saving one life."

"Figures you'd rather do absolutely nothing instead."

"Somebody forgot to take _his_ Midol this morning."

Cameron sighed, eyes rolling up towards the sky. She should have been used to this by now - their back and forth routing - cutting each other down and incessant mocking. _How on earth did they remain friends?_ Maybe all the bickering was the secret, leaving everything on the table and eventually picking up the pieces.

"Fine, but leave me the knife and the saw."

Wilson dragged a hand over his face, "What for?"

"If there are other survivors, which I'm sure you two will find with your care-dars, we'll need a spot close to shore."

Cameron lifted an eyebrow, "Did you just imply that you cared about another person's well being?"

"He could of hit his head in the crash... it is pretty purple."

House threw up his hands, "No." He emphasized, grabbing the tools. "If there are other people here, they are not sleeping within thirty feet of me, and I refuse to carry anyone."

"What about Abby?" Wilson asked, pointing to the dog.

House shook his head and left with a grumbled, "Whatever."

Abby barked and took off after House, content to follow him to his dismay.

--

It was so different here with the sand on her skin and sun on her neck, the sound of the endless carousel of waves lapping at the shore.

"Martha, Martha - can you hear me?" Cameron asked, flicking the light back and forth in her eyes, "Unreactive pupils."

"She's in v-fib, starting CCR." Wilson ripped open the woman's blouse and positioned his hands across her chest to start compressions.

Cameron moved to assist Wilson but stopped when she noticed the dark colouring of her stomach. "Wilson."

"What?" He panted, still pumping the woman's heart.

"Internal bleeding..."

Wilson turned, swearing as he finally noticed the bruising from the pooling blood. "Shit," he swore, stopping to check her pulse. Finding absolutely nothing he leaned over her chest, listening for any minute sound. He pulled back and sighed, shaking his head.

Cameron manoeuvred into place, quickly taking over for Wilson, "We haven't given her a chance."

"Cameron," Wilson said gently stilling her hands, "I hate to say this... but it's not worth it. We're tired and getting dehydrated, she's dead."

Cameron nodded stiffly, swallowing the thick lump in her throat. It was so different here, without the lights and the equipment. She'd be willing to fight, running herself ragged for a patient, but here it seemed like a lost battle. There was nothing the could do for her - no O.R. or surgical team, no pints of blood or IV's. The woman was gone, and of all things, after she told them she felt fine. It was an instant, one fraction of a molecule of time.

She hated to admit it but she wasn't so sure she was willing to risk as much as she would back home. She wanted to survive, and unless it were Wilson or House in some situation she was just going to have to make peace with the demons she chose.

Martha was dead, but somehow they had survived.

--

_TBC..._

_(in case you don't know - Midol is for PMS)_


	5. Chapter 5

Stranded - Chapter 5 - fishtank36

A/N: Thanks to **Izzy** as always! Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy it :)

--

They made their way back along the shore, both sombre but looking forward to getting out of the sun. They found House soaked in sweat working hard on their second shelter, Abby hiding under the half-assembled frame.

"You two kids have fun playing? I hope you didn't bring Daddy back any nasty diseases he'll contract and die of."

"Shut up House," Wilson sighed, dropping the case next to Abby and then disappeared into the trees.

"Really, how hard is it to remember two pills? Especially this time of month..." House called, shouting loud enough for Wilson to hear.

House watched Cameron as she plunked herself down in front of Abby and placed a hand gently on her head. "Seriously, what's the deal with you two?" He asked, already certain of the answer.

"We found someone," she replied quietly, "she... died."

House turned away, swallowing the 'I'm sorry,' that bubbled up and continued sawing branches off the fallen tree. He glanced at Cameron who was fairly close to tears, _damn_, why did she always make him want to say stupid thing like 'It's not your fault,' or 'There's nothing you could do.' It was ridiculous, one look at her _pathetic,_ sad eyes and he was practically Wilson.

"I suspect..." he worked his jaw back and forth, wondering if he was really going to say something that _might_ make her feel not so horrible about what happened, "there will be a lot of that - plane crashes tend to do that."

Cameron snorted lightly, "Doesn't make it suck any less, a life is a life."

After a long moment of combined silence, Cameron got up and grabbed the case, "C'mon, it's too hot to work out here."

--

Cameron had a way of getting to him that just baffled his logical mind. For someone who was _that_ pretty she was very unassuming, almost unaware. She could have practically anything she wanted by batting her eyelashes, yet she was determined to be taken seriously for intellectual prowess. And here she was, presumably asleep, in his shirt - his button-down shirt - that she had the nerve to ask for, claiming his discarded garment under the excuse that hers was too restricting in that heat.

House winced as he dragged himself into their hut, his leg aching almost unbearably again. He reclined in one fell swoop, back smacking against the brush flooring - they really needed to harvest nicer bed materials.

Abby, in Wilson's spot, shuffled around until she could lay her head against his side. "Oh, good lord," he complained loudly, causing Cameron to stir.

"Where's Wilson?" She asked, half sitting up.

"Out sulking underneath a-" House paused, gritting his teeth as another wave of pain rolled through his thigh, "a tree. Personally I think he gets off on the whole being-emo-thing."

"Leg hurt?"

"Wow, you must be a doctor or something."

"A simple yes or no would suffice," Cameron replied dryly. She turned over, kneeling at his side, she slowly leaned over him.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, leaning up on his elbows.

"The whole caring-thing." She mocked, hands pressing into his damaged thigh. She squeezed his thigh lightly at first, gauging his reaction to her invasion of his personal space. Once she became more confident in her movements she applied more pressure. He hissed in response, his whole body tensing, but didn't yell at her to stop. She pressed harder, continuing to knead until House relaxed, slumping back against the ground and let out a low moan.

Cameron smiled softly, he looked incredibly boyish with his eyes closed and the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly - he _almost_ looked content. She changed the direction of her ministrations, working lengthwise, long soothing strokes that eased the dull ache of his leg.

House inhaled deeply, his limbs growing heavy as he exhaled slowly. The stiffness in his leg began to dissipate as she pummelled his thigh with loose fists. Cameron finished with his calf muscles, kneading them as she did with his thigh, and then stroked his entire leg.

"Oh. My. God." He sighed slowly. For the life of him, he couldn't pull his eyelids open, the weight of exhaustion dragged him under.

"Go to sleep," Cameron whispered, flopping back into her position on the floor.

--

Cameron was extracting a water packet from the kit when House appeared beside her. "Stealing food?"

"Abby needs water." She replied simply, pretending not to notice how _adorable_ he looked with his hair completely askew. It was unlike his normal appearance which was methodically, purposely, dishevelled - this was uncontrolled, almost removing the sharp edges she normally associated with his presence.

"Don't you ever get tired of caring?" He sniped, grabbing the packet from her fingers.

She frowned; did he really think it was merely an act? Some subtle form of manipulation? "Do you ever get tired of being an ass?" She retorted.

House raised his water in salute, "Touché doctor."

They both froze as they heard the distinct rustle of bushes and the sound of quick steps heading in their direction. Before they had a chance to react Wilson came flying into their clearing.

"I found somebody," he panted, "I need your vicodin."

"No." House responded immediately. "And how did you know I still had it?"

"I snuck a few earlier just to get high - seriously - I need something to numb the guy up so I can re-set his broken leg."

"I'm not giving anyone my vicodin."

"Wh- you'd give it to Cameron, wouldn't you?" Wilson asked, hoping this tactic would work.

"She's not some random stranger, you're not some random stranger," House replied, irritated he'd suggest such a thing.

"No, but he needs it..." Wilson responded.

"No... he doesn't." House corrected.

"House is right." Cameron said, finally speaking up.

Wilson exhaled, "Did you two get struck by lightning? But instead of switching brains there's two of House?"

Cameron gave him a pointed look, disturbed that Wilson would imply she cared as little as House. "There's no sense in wasting it on someone who is going to die anyways - House obviously isn't even using it for himself."

"Now shut up about it before I vote you off the island."

Wilson lifted his hands in surrender, waiting as Cameron repacked the kit, still willing to help despite helping House deny Wilson his precious vicodin. She had chosen a side and drew a line, and would stand up for her decision.

"Hey," House yelled, "don't use the good medical supplies, use tree branches and clothes from the suitcases to splint the leg." Cameron spared him a quick glance as she and Wilson headed off. "And don't bring him back here!"

Abby nudged his good leg, looking up at him expectantly.

House frowned at her, "What?"

--

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

Stranded - Chapter 6 - fishtank36

A/N: Thanks to Izzy! I really like writing this story, more than any other fic I've written I think. Hopefully you enjoy this also! Thanks for reading and reviewing, enjoy!

--

"Hi, Paul Pallson." The man said, sticking out a hand. He had short hair that was still partially slicked back and a practiced, nice, charming smile that made House immediately dislike him. "And you are?"

"Charmed, I'm sure," House sneered, turning back to his half-finished hut.

Cameron and Wilson helped the man to the ground, sitting him under the partial shade of the structure. Despite House's dismissive tone Pallson wasn't fazed, "So you guys been here long?"

House ignored him hoping he would get the hint and leave him the alone. Obviously the guy figured he could charm anyone and continued yammering, annoying House to no end.

"If you want to end up with a roof I suggest you shut it."

Pallson raised an eyebrow, the smile still not falling from his face, "Are you serious?" He chuckled. "Shouldn't we all be happy we're alive?"

"Funny, because I seem to remember being happy just a minute ago, but then this idiot showed up - what was his name again?"

Wilson shifted uncomfortably, "You'll have to excuse Dr. House; he was born without manners."

"Oh, manners have nothing to do with this." House shot back, throwing branches on top of the supports.

Cameron decided not to get in the middle of it, her innate politeness restraining her from commenting on either side. Instead she remained quiet, gravitating over to House as he continued to build. She began handing him the branches that were in a pile on the ground, noting that he was leaning quite heavily on his left leg.

House covered the hut in a very short amount of time, hands working quickly, skilfully tucking alternate twigs underneath to fasten them in place. Cameron took silent pleasure in watching him work so effortlessly, he was almost always hands-off which made it easy to forget his practical skills.

When he finished he signalled for Cameron to grab the kit.

"Whoa!" Pallson half-yelled, startling Cameron, "Where are you going? You can't leave me here."

Cameron handed the case to House and quirked an eyebrow as he reefed it open.

"I'm sure Nurse Jimmy would be more than happy to tend to you through the night," House responded, tossing a few water packets and the rest of the food bar at Pallson. "Try not to eat all the food before you die," He said, shutting the case. He caught Cameron's gaze and jerked his head toward the makeshift trail, deciding for her whether she should stay or go.

House and Cameron disappeared into the trees, leaving them in awkward silence. A sharp whistle cut through the brush which sent Abby racing off, kicking up sand as she barrelled over Pallson.

--

Abby was out ahead of them, scouting and navigation the path with relative ease, her pace slow and steady - not wanting to wander too far away.

House was struggling despite Cameron's administered pain relief earlier. She was trying to offer as much support as she could, but judging by the amount of swearing he was doing it wasn't enough.

"Why don't you take some vicodin," she suggested.

"I'm fine," he grunted, eyeing her sternly. To his surprise she didn't push, arguing was another viable option for getting his mind off his leg. "I suppose you're going to tell me I should be nicer to a fellow cripple."

"Nope," she replied, tightening her grip around his waist.

"How very un-you," He said, trying to push the issue.

"I'm going to save my strength for a fight where there's actually some hope of winning," she shot back.

"Like enabling my drug habit?"

Cameron sighed, "Something tells me that that would be a lost cause also."

"I miss the old Cameron," he winced, his leg interrupting.

"You just want me to argue with you."

"Fun killer," he grumbled.

House stopped them in front of a log a few metres from the hut, waiting for Cameron to release him before plunking himself down.

She stood in front of him, hands on her hips, looking rather pleased as she stared at him until he finally looked up.

"Yes?" He said, voice lilting up.

Her gaze flickered down watching as his hands pressed into his thigh, "All you have to do is ask you know..."

"Thanks Dr. Phil," he said, gesturing to his leg, "I got it covered though."

"If you say so." Cameron responded dryly, leaving him to his own devices.

House watched as Cameron headed off, Abby following, and grimaced as his leg gave him grief. He was such an idiot sometimes.

--

Cameron wandered back to their camp only to find House doing the exact opposite of resting. _Figures, he's only gonna make it worse._

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

House glanced up from the pile of rocks he was arranging, "Are you certified to make that kind of suggestion?"

"No, I just like repeating myself over and over." Cameron stood at the edge of the rock pile, intent on making sure he wasn't going to make himself more miserable - and everyone else in the process.

House stood up, figuring she would back down if he stared down at her long enough. He had gotten himself out of a lot of 'personal' conversations by invading her space or holding her gaze long enough. It was rather easy once he had made her uncomfortable.

Cameron raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest - obviously things were different outside of work where he had no official reign over her. House rolled his eyes; if she wasn't going to go away he would just have to ignore her.

He bent down to continue working but before he got halfway there Cameron caught his wrist, causing him to straighten again. "But mom... just five more minutes," House whined.

"You should be resting," she reiterated.

"Seriously, I kind of got to finish this," he said, gesturing to the rocks.

House tried to pull his arm back but her grip was surprisingly strong. "I _am_ being serious; you need to rest your leg." She said, stepping into _his_ personal space. "Go and sit down," she commanded.

Abby moved over to the log Cameron had pointed at, sat down, and barked. "Good girl," Cameron praised. She looked up at House, challenging him with a simple arch of her eyebrow and tilt of her head.

"Fine," he relented, turning away from her to limp over to the log. "I can't believe I was upstaged by a dog," he mumbled. He sat down and glared at Abby, "Show off."

--

_TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

Stranded - Chapter 7 - fishtank36

A/N: There's a s1 reference in this chapter, a very very early s1 reference :P Thanks again to the fabulous **Izzy**! Enjoy :)

--

"Sit down House." Cameron ordered. She was standing with her hands on her hips with that classic Cameron-disapproves look on her face - the one he had grown used to in a rather short amount of time.

"I can't just sit here." He was really bad at being forced to do nothing. On his own terms it was rather simple - but even then he was doing _something_. TV or Gameboy; some secret covert avoid-clinic-duty mission or messing with Cuddy. Being forced to sit while Cameron was surely screwing up _his_ project... He shook his head faintly, grumbling under his breath as his frustration grew.

"You seem to have no problem doing just that while avoiding clinic duty or Cuddy... or both." Cameron said over her shoulder as she continued arranging rocks.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked, his irritation clear in his voice.

Cameron turned, hair askew on her forehead, having finished her task. "Something that's not going to make your leg worse preferably, besides the fire pit is done." She stepped aside, revealing a nicely arranged stack of rocks. It wasn't exactly pretty by any means but it wasn't that bad either.

"So what's for supper?" She asked, the corners of her mouth turning up as the accomplishment of that small task set in. It felt good to do something well other than the practice of medicine.

--

They had had another meal consisting of nothing more than water and a ration of the second food bar. Cameron, of course, gave most of hers to Abby, not bothering to offer House a reason. It wasn't standard dog food but Cameron figured it had to be better than nothing.

After their small meal Cameron had banished House to the hut while she collected loose sticks and manageable fallen logs. Abby tagged along, staying close to Cameron as she strayed off into the bush. Cameron had never had a firm understanding of animals but it felt like Abby was protecting her. It made her feel almost at ease, but it was hard to relax in an unfamiliar setting surrounded by strange noises.

Once she had an armful of what would soon be firewood, Cameron headed back. Abby followed behind her, carrying her own large stick she had found. House was out inspecting their outdoor fireplace, obviously not being able, or going, to obey Cameron's directions for long.

"I'm just looking." House said, anticipating her demand he go rest.

Cameron dropped the wood under a nearby tree, "Yeah, I believe that - except of course for your obvious love of disobeying other people."

"Stop flirting with me." House responded absently, still engrossed in his inspection of the rock structure. Not that it was a monumental task by any means, but she had done a fairly good job - she even left a few spaces along the bottom for air.

"Impressed?" Cameron asked, folding her arms across her chest, a triumphant smile gracing her lips.

House eyed her carefully, trying to decide how he would handle _this_ Cameron. She was bordering on confident around him - and that was never good for him. Confident-Cameron was a lot tougher to control and manipulate than sheepish-pathetically-in-love-Cameron. Though to her credit, sheepish-subdued Cameron and her wide puppy dog eyes had gotten him closer to being nice than anyone else ever had. And that was frightening.

"That you can do things that don't include flipping your hair and posing provocatively? It is kind of a shocker... but then again we've already gone over this."

Cameron rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

--

It was too hot for a fire and they had nothing to cook anyways so they didn't bother lighting one, instead they decided to go to sleep. Abby followed shortly after, taking time to set her stick near the others.

Cameron had fallen asleep right away, the speed of her decent into the unconscious worried him slightly, which he suppressed. He would have to check her wound tomorrow, just to be sure; House favoured knowing the cards that would be dealt before they were. It would simply be his morbid curiosity - definitely nothing close to concern.

His leg was still throbbing but his forced time out had eased the ache slightly. Something he would never admit to, but it was another mark against him and his stubbornness. It was a sore reminder that other people could be right too - they weren't all idiots.

A small hand slipped across his abdomen, his stomach automatically contracting at the small contact. It sent a shiver through him that he couldn't quite control. The hand travelled upwards as Cameron once again snuggled up to him in sleep.

It was going to be a long night.

--

She was pulled from the depths of sleep by the tug of fingers on her skin: Gentle, phantom pressure that teased the skin of her abdomen, and flared her body to life. Her eyes shot open as her brain scrambled for the details of the day previous. She was... _Oh my God,_ it was House - House's hand under her - his - shirt, House's hot breath on the back of her neck, his larger frame encompassing hers.

She tried to steady her breathing, but the overwhelming assault on her senses made it an impossible task. Feelings she had worked so very hard to bury sparked to life in an instant. Feelings like safety and love and forever.

It was no secret to anyone in the hospital that she liked him, she was teased and ridiculed for it, but after making the mistake of expressing those feeling once she tucked them away. Working hard to keep him out of her heart and to look at him like she didn't love him.

And here she was... one moment, one simple contact and she was fighting desperately to keep herself from pretending, from closing her eyes and giving into this man.

--

_TBC..._


	8. Chapter 8

Stranded - Chapter 8 - fishtank36

A/N: Thanks to **Izzy** as always :D The spoilers for the next season of House are making me slightly depressed as a fan, sigh. Think we can exist solely in fanfiction bliss? Or get amnesia and revert back to season 1? Or someone want to pelt KJ and DS with stones? (Kidding of course, sort of :P)

--

He was alone when he woke up, but not as relieved about it as he should have been. He worked long and hard to push everyone and everything back to a safe distance, to keep himself guarded. Alone was where he was most comfortable, away from the annoying prattle of the everyday people around him. He should be savouring the return of his personal space, but the lack of caring subordinate and foster dog had a flare of panic curling up his spine.

It was completely unfounded, he knew from experience that Cameron would never leave him behind, no matter how upset she was - Wilson was debatable though. The irrational side of his brain however didn't care and ran through many unfavourable circumstances that all ended in him being stranded alone.

House scoffed at himself, pushing his ridiculous fears aside; if anyone was going to be left there to rot he would make sure it was Pallson.

Slowly he made his way out to the shore, stopping often to lean against a tree and curse whatever higher power there may have been for his situation. He never thought he'd miss the halls of Princeton Plainsboro and the grating nag of Cuddy. His foot caught propelling him to the ground with a hard thump - he never thought he'd miss Cameron's annoying niceness.

When he initially got out to the other camp, he found Abby lying near a large rock with what looked like part of Cameron's attire on top. He frowned, grabbing her - _his­ _- shirt as he scanned around him for her.

House limped towards the edge of the water, finally spotting Cameron as he neared the wet sand. His jaw dropped as he took in her fairly naked form. She was knee deep, in her underwear, swiping water over her exposed skin.

He shut his mouth, recovering enough to comment on her current wardrobe, "Isn't skinny dipping a felon?"

She started slightly, ignoring the fact that she wasn't completely naked, and tried to cover her surprise with an ineffective glare, "I'll be glad to add it to my felonies-I've-committed-while-working-for-Doctor-House list." She waded into shore, blushing as she watched his eyes dance up and down her body.

House frowned, no obscene or insulting remarks able to burst forth, and anything he might have begun to say was interrupted by a loud voice behind them.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting breakfast and a show!" Pallson yelled.

House turned, stepping unconsciously in front of Cameron, blocking her from Pallson's view. He glared at the man who was apparently oblivious to his hatred towards him, and wished a fiery painful death upon him. He definitely wasn't a chivalry-isn't-dead kind of guy, but he always had a hidden protective side towards the people he tolerated.

Simply no one else was allowed to be rude to _his_ people.

--

Cameron ducked her head, embarrassed but thankful for the cover of House's larger frame, even if it was some misguided form of possession. She reached out, her hand grazing him, making him twitch lightly as she retrieved the shirt from his grasp.

She slipped it on quickly, the water on her skin causing it to stick uncomfortably. Her pants were up on the shore near Abby, but at least now she was partially covered and feeling less disgusting.

Wilson set Pallson down just outside the hut, the man not going easily, his grip almost dragging Wilson on top of him as he was lowered to the ground.

House limped up the beach, Cameron following close behind him, "Can't you keep a muzzle on him?" House glared.

Cameron darted out from behind House, practically jumping into her discarded pants. He found it amusing that she was so self-conscious - though Pallson seemed like a real slime-ball, even for his standards, and that could have had something to do with it.

He eyed Abby who just looked right back at him, neither seeming to be none too impressed with the situation. His attention was drawn again to Cameron as she hauled a black bag out from behind the rock, _how did he not notice that before?_

"I, uh - found this, this morning - I think it's yours," she said, nervously pressing her damp hair out of her eyes.

"How much do you wanna bet my Gameboy is ruined?" House pouted, giving Cameron his mock sad eyes.

"You should be happy you're alive!" Pallson said, smiling obnoxiously.

House turned his back to Pallson as he leaned over Cameron's shoulder to whisper in her ear, "I'll kill him and help me stash the body, whaddya say?"

Cameron rotated her head slowly around, aware of how close he had gotten. She looked up into his eyes, intense as usual, the air escaping her lungs as a spark passed between them. House's gaze faltered for a fraction of a second as his eyes flickered to her lips. "Or we could eat him - if that's what you're into." He said causing Cameron to break away with a bemused scoff.

Apparently her confidence had been shaken and he was back in control, who knew all it took was seeing her practically naked. House made a mental note to do that more often.

Cameron wandered over to Wilson, accepting a water packet with a small, "Thanks."

Wilson scratched at the back of his neck, "Not that it's any of my business but what were you doing anyways?"

"Havin' a sexy party!" Pallson responded. He opened his mouth to take a bite of the food bar from the night previous, but House grabbed it from his hands and tossed it to Abby without any hint of guilt.

He plunked down in between Wilson and Cameron, feeling triumphant as he watched Cameron suppress a smile.

It was good to be back on top.

--

_TBC..._


	9. Chapter 9

Stranded - Chapter 9 - fishtank36

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I got sidetracked by other fic ideas which I made Izzy read, then physio... then my bunny was having stomach problems, but he's feeling a lot better now :)

Thanks to** Izzy **as always, and thanks for reading. Enjoy!

--

"This is insane. You're not going." Wilson said, pacing back and forth with his hand planted on his hips.

"Someone has to." House continued riffling through the suitcases, searching for two long-sleeved shirts. "Why are you here anyways? Don't you have nurse-maid duties?"

"You can't go," Wilson repeated, "how will-"

"Ah-ha!" House exclaimed, pulling out what he'd been searching for.

"How will you get back?"

House made a satchel out of one shirt, wrapping some tools and water packets in the pocket he had created. "Don't worry about me Ma, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

Wilson stopped pacing, shaking his head as he pulled a hand through his hair, "This is absurd."

"I'm not staying here to take care of the village idiot, that's your job - and if we don't find more food soon we'll all die, I hear that's bad." House said as he tied his makeshift bag together. He attached the other shirt turning it into a backpack and threw it over his shoulder.

"So, what, you're just going to wander around until you find something?"

"That's the idea... don't worry I watch Survivor, I know what I'm doing."

Wilson stepped in front of House, blocking his attempted exit, "You _can't_ go."

House rolled his eyes, about to tell him to get the hell out of his way when Cameron spoke up, "I'll go."

Wilson sighed, turning to look at her, "It's not safe."

"I'll take Abby." Cameron stepped forward and grabbed the mini-pack from House. "C'mon," she called with a wave of her hand. Abby pushed herself to her feet and trotted after Cameron, looking up at House and Wilson as she passed.

--

She could hear him struggling behind her for some time now, but didn't stop in hopes he'd give up and go back to the hut. She forgot, however, to factor in how stubborn he was.

"Go back House," she called over her shoulder, "I'm not carrying you."

"Have you no heart? And to think that you're a doctor." He panted. For someone markedly shorter than he was, she sure could motor along - not that his leg helped matters much.

She rolled her eyes, stopping so she could glare at him directly. He stumbled through the bush, almost tripping, and grinned deviously as Cameron immediately moved to steady him.

"Thought you weren't going to help me." He taunted.

Cameron sighed; he had played her, "if you die, I won't just have my guilt to deal with, but Wilson's too."

House snorted, "Between the two of you, you could guilt someone to death, no easy feat - I salute you Captain."

"Oh whatever," Cameron sighed again, tugging off the satchel she tossed it over his head and took up her familiar position at his side.

--

They walked for a long while in relatively awkward silence, sharing intense looks every now and then, but neither willing to break and say anything. She could tell that the distance was really wearing on his resolve; he didn't bother arguing when she suggested that they take a break and rest. His grip on her had been steadily increasing since the bottom of the long incline they were headed up.

His hand began to spasm against her arm, followed by a muted groan, "House?" She suspected his leg was cramping, amplifying the pain he felt.

"I'm fine." He said, gritting his teeth, not allowing her to stop them.

They were just past the top of the incline when his foot landed unevenly on a rock. His ankle rolled, putting more stress on his leg than it could handle and it buckled beneath him propelling them both down the hill in a tangled mess.

She landed underneath him with a sharp cry of pain as his weight slammed her down into the rocks beneath them. He rolled off her with swearing, his own body still stinging, the only positive was it dulled the ache of his leg.

House grimaced, "I'm - are you..."

"Its fine," Cameron breathed, not wanting to move - she really should have left him behind.

He sat up, pausing as his focus swung about, before dragging himself to his feet. House offered her a hand, a silent apology, and pulled her up. Blood trickled down his face but he didn't really bother caring, more concerned that their fall may have reopened the wound on her head.

She watched as House stepped forward, her reflexes a little out of sync as her body still rung from the fall and didn't react to his invasion of her space. His hands lifted to her shoulders and turned her around so he could inspect her previous wound.

He left one hand resting on her neck as he carefully probed the area testing for blood, but luckily he found none. "Congratulations, your brain isn't leaking out of your skull." His eyes swept over the rest of her back, wondering just how hard she had landed on the rocks. He lifted her shirt without warning and whistled at the mottled colouring that had already begun to form.

"That bad huh?"

"Oh, it looks fine really... this however," he said, noting the bloody stain at her elbow. He let go of her shirt, moving over to her left arm and pushed up her sleeve.

She hissed at the contact, pulling her arm away as she spun around, "House!"

"You're bleeding all over my shirt."

Cameron lifted her elbow, surprised at the amount of blood smeared on her arm.

"You might want to get a doctor to look at that." House stepped forward again, pulling off the satchel so he could use it to clean her arm. "Laceration." Cameron lifted a brow, not exactly thrilled with him. "Impressed? I have a certificate and everything."

He untied the bag and ripped a sleeve off to tie around her arm, "There - I saved your life - I believe you owe me a debt of gratitude."

"Right." She said dryly, "I'll get right on that."

House winked at her, "If I know what you mean."

She shook her head and grabbed the partially ripped shirt. She leaned up, gently wiping the blood from his jaw, and kept her gaze firmly planted on his cuts, knowing he was staring down at her. "There, we're even."

He scoffed, grabbing the bag, "Hardly."

-

They had landed in a grove of trees, all in varying degrees of fruit bearing. "Are those apple trees?" Cameron said, shaking her head trying to clear the cobwebs.

"Looks like..." House responded, limping to the nearest branch. He pulled one off, not hesitating before he shoved nearly half the apple in his mouth.

Cameron followed, staring up at the limbs, "Should we be eating those?"

"You think they're forbidden?" He mumbled, unable to talk clearly around his mouthful. "The hand of God reaching down to screw with us?"

"No, it's just-"

He pulled two more apples down and tossed them to her, "Shut up and eat."

Abby brushed against her, nudging her before she sat down expectantly. Cameron laughed lightly at herself and tossed an apple to Abby, she never thought she'd be so thankful to see an apple in her life.

--

_TBC..._


	10. Chapter 10

Stranded - Chapter 10 - fishtank36

A/N: Thanks to **Izzy!** I always feel weird/nervous about replying to comments, so I'll just say here - thank you, I appreciate all the feedback!

re: Manidefronsac: It's not that he's not helping really... he's just making Wilson do it because the guy annoys him :)

--

House was reclined against the trunk of an apple tree with Cameron asleep against his side and Abby half asleep against his other side. He decided not to sleep, instead he fought to stay awake keeping guard lest any predators found them. It was difficult not to give in and shut his eyes but he refused to believe it had something to do with Cameron's soft presence at his side - he figured it was due to his lack of clinic duty naps and long hours spent reclining peacefully in front of a TV. There was something oddly soothing about the quiet, even pace of her breathing though, and her using him as her personal pillow certainly didn't make it easier for him.

It was probably the fact that he had allowed no other woman to violate his personal space like this. Cuddling with him after sex was a no-no - cuddling with him at all or really any other affectionate touching like hugging or holding hands was strictly forbidden, but here he was with Allison Cameron, letting her break all of his rules. The thing was - it didn't bother him the way it normally did, maybe because she didn't consciously do it or perhaps their current circumstance or really, maybe it was just because it was _her_.

He sighed, shaking his head, she really was getting to him.

He fell asleep as the sun began to reappear, fairly certain they'd be safe in the early light of day.

-

Cameron woke sometime later still snuggled against House, her head resting on his chest and his arm wrapped around her. Something weird was going on, some subconscious move for comfort or... something - it was hard for her to reason away such a good feeling at such a trying time, and they seemed equally at fault this time.

She sighed, pulling herself slowly out of his grip, one thing she did know is that if he woke up with her like that he'd either mock her endlessly or pull further away, walling himself off. Neither option seemed particularly fun so she tried to get out of the situation as quickly as she could.

She decided to let him sleep, knowing the more rest he got the more pain he seemed to be able to tolerate from his leg - plus he looked adorable with Abby asleep on his hip. She moved around quietly, grabbing the spare shirt before she climbed up one of the nearby trees. Since she couldn't reach any of the fruit from the ground she was forced to shimmy out on the sturdiest looking branch and grab what she could.

Once out far enough she locked her ankles together to steady herself so she could tie the shirt into a semi-bag. She stuck the knot in her mouth, holding it with her teeth so she still had both hands free and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. She exhaled deeply a few times to steady her nerves and get the right balance before she lifted a hand off the branch and towards an apple. She took her time gathering the fruit, it was a very delicate balancing act up there, a lot harder than she expected, but it was satisfying to accomplish even that small task.

She moved further out onto the branch and began to reach for another when House spoke up, "Is that some new form of extreme yoga?" He said it loud enough to scare her, she lost her balance and immediately hugged the branch.

"House!" She half-yelled around the cloth in her teeth, her heart beating erratically.

"Falling once wasn't enough for you?"

"I'd be fine if you didn't take so much pleasure in scaring people to death." She tried to glare at him but didn't want to lean around the branch to do so.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" House grabbed an apple from the branch Cameron was clinging to and tossed it up so it bounced off her back and back down. "You could have waited you know..."

"I'm fine," she said, extracting the bag from her mouth, "I think I got enough for now, catch." She let the bag drop watching in horror as he _almost_ let it hit the ground. "You're an ass," she said, trying to scoot backwards but only succeeded in making the branch shake under her. "Great," she sighed, more or less stuck.

House set the bag down beside him, eyeing Cameron as he straightened, "Pop a leg over and just drop down."

Cameron snorted, "I bet you say that to every girl... it's too high for me to 'just drop down'."

"If you fall..." House paused dramatically, "I will catch you... I'll be waiting."

Cameron pulled her left leg over the branch, the tree digging into her arms as she dangled, "House!" She shrieked, wishing for once he wouldn't be an ass and just help her.

House stepped under her and wrapped his right arm around her, leaning on his left leg as he braced to take her weight. "Let go of the tree."

"How do I know you're not going to drop me?"

"I have you," he said, tugging on her slightly to emphasize his point, "now let go before I change my mind."

Cameron released her grip on the branch, her stomach pressing into his face as he took her weight, and grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. Slowly he lowered her to the ground staring at her long enough to make her avert her eyes as a flush rose in her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

-

They made their way back to camp at a decent pace, House's leg not causing them any more major incidents. She set him down on the log near the fire pit and tucked the bag of apples in the hut.

"I'll be back," she said, heading off to the shore with two in her hand. She stopped abruptly and turned, "Abby," she called, "make sure he stays." She smirked as Abby gave a loud bark in response and set off into the bush.

--

_TBC..._


	11. Chapter 11

Stranded - Chapter 11 - fishtank36

A/N: Sorry about the delay, Izzy's computer crashed and then mine did – and then I got lazy and have been pursuing some other "projects". Both chapter 10 and 11 are self-beta'd hopefully there aren't too many mistakes :) Again I apologize for taking so long, hopefully two chapters in a row will make up for that, enjoy!

--

"How's he doing?"

"Not good." Wilson said, accepting the apples from Cameron. "He's been having some trouble breathing, could be exhaustion but I'm thinking it's something more serious - anyways, he's sleeping now."

Cameron sighed and rubbed at her neck, "We can't set his leg properly here, he could have sepsis or DIC, which means-"

"Without proper antibiotics he'll die." Wilson shook his head briefly, trying to dislodge the overwhelming sense of guilt and helplessness over this stranger. "Some more luggage washed up on shore," he said, motioning towards the clothes he'd hung everywhere, "most of it should be dry - the rest of the stuff I left in the bags, maybe House can figure out something useful."

Cameron turned, snorting at the endless mass of clothes spread out before her. House's black bag remained untouched sitting on one of the rocks, "You didn't hang his stuff out?"

Wilson watched as she grabbed the duffel bag, making no move to open it and extract House's things. "I figured he'd want to, or you - you're the only person he lets touch his stuff..."

"Besides you, you mean - and he only lets me touch his stuff because I answer his mail for him and do his charts." She said, trying to dismiss any hidden meaning in Wilson's words. She gathered all the miscellaneous items into one bag and headed off into the woods with a quick nod at Wilson.

She found House in relatively the same position as she left him with Abby sitting near his feet staring him down. She tossed the bag towards House, he caught it with an "Oomph," as it connected with his chest. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Wilson figured you'd want your stuff left alone," Cameron explained, setting the other bag down.

House threw the bag back to Cameron, "Porn's probably ruined, have at 'er."

She quashed the strange feeling in her chest that arose from the intimacy of going through _his_ stuff, though really she'd seen it many times before. Various articles of clothing, a magazine or two, sometimes a medical journal, all strewn across the office in search of his backup supply of vicodin. She opened the bag and began extracting items, carefully hanging the wet ones to dry, aware of his gaze on the back of her.

It was silly to think, but she knew he felt that strange sense of intimacy as well which came from her touching his things – even though he mocked it endlessly as some ridiculously romantic notion – she could feel it in the weight of his gaze, little glimpses at the seriousness beneath all that sarcasm, the pieces of him that made her nerves sing.

She tried not to let him see her thinking – knowing – those things, she couldn't help it really, but she'd rather spare herself the ridicule and didn't want to fight him off when he crowded her. So she keept her back to him trying not to appear like she was avoiding his gaze, and goes through the motions until there's no clothes left in the bag. Emptying the bag she found three ruined magazines, a game boy, and another bottle of vicodin.

Cameron set the bag down and handed him his game boy and extra pills. "Wow, more drugs – I knew you were good for something."

"I thought I was just lobby art," she shot back, gathering wood.

"More like the art in some rich guy's home that cost a ridiculous amount of money because it's just that damn -" House cut himself off, a frown creasing his forehead. It wasn't quite where he thought he was going when he started that sentence, but as usual when not surrounded by endlessly complicated symptoms of a dying patient he let her distract him. Almost letting something else slip. Fortunately for him she was only half paying attention or as usual just too polite to confront him, "What are you doing?"

"Starting a fire," she grunted, dropping the sticks next to the pit. One by one she added them in, creating a delicate teepee in the center.

"It's too warm for a fire."

"I'm not forcing you to stay." She pulled the container of matches out of her pocket and grabbed some bark that was peeling off a nearby tree. She carefully placed it under her teepee once it had caught fire, and stepped back to let the fire build. Systematically she added larger and larger pieces of wood stopping once enough wood was on fire to keep it going for quite awhile and then headed off into the woods to find the perfect specimen for her experiment.

By the time she came back House was asleep on the ground reclined against the log and Abby nowhere in sight. She moved slowly, trying not to make too much noise as she made her way back over to the fire and set the large piece of wood down. She grabbed two long sticks and carefully removed a large coal from the fire and set it in the middle of the wood.

It burnt slowly, but she was able to control the process, adding a coal and then scraping out the ash. House awoke slowly, eyes cracking open and tried to remain still, allowing himself the opportunity to watch Cameron work without her aware of him. Her forehead was creased slightly in concentration, gaze focused as she worked diligently on... whatever the hell she was making. His eyes travelled down, noticing her interesting attire, "I didn't think you were an exhibitionist, Dr. Cameron."

She twitched, the sudden sound of his voice startling her, "What?" She replied.

"Your attire," He said, pointing at her, "This is the second time I've seen you almost naked, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

"Right," she huffed, pulling together the middle of her shirt so she could button it. "Excuse me for being warm while working near a fire."

"Was I complaining? It was merely an observation... by all means get naked, I'll try not to mind." She looked typically upset with him, but he could see the blush creeping up her neck and flaring in her cheeks. House shifted, moving himself into a more comfortable position against the log, "So, what are you doing?"

"I didn't think you were one for small talk, Dr. House," Cameron shot back, not lifting her eyes from her project.

"You've got me curious, I didn't see this anywhere in the latest issue of Maxim." House relaxed against log, folding his arms across his torso he settled in. He watched with keen interest, observing her work hard, most woman – most pretty woman – were not so pretty once he had gotten a reaction from them, the reaction usually being anger and the result usually ending up with a bitchy looking woman. But when Cameron got angry her whole body tensed, yet she didn't look bitchy – no Cameron was _too nice_ for that – she looked upset definitely but a lot of the time she looked worried or horrified or anything but true unbridled anger. And most woman he took an interest in were definitely not nearly as smart as Cameron was, but he fought it – had to fight it – there was no way someone like him and someone like her could be together and not self-destruct.

Yet he was intrigued, had been since he first saw her. And things seemed different here on the island... he didn't know if that was good or bad.

"You'll have to wait and see."

House tilted his head back, "Hmm. Not gonna tell me in case it fails?" He closed his eyes, confident Cameron would at least shriek loud enough to wake him if anything catastrophic happened while he napped... again. "Just because it doesn't have a name doesn't mean I can't still mock it," he rumbled, on the cusp of sleep.

"Go to sleep House," Cameron said, smiling despite herself. She continued to work as he slept, but kept stealing glances of him in his unguarded state. She'd seen him sleep all over the office – more like the entire hospital – anywhere with a surface to lay on or lean against, yet she couldn't help looking at him now. It was one of the only times when she could look at him however she wanted and not fear some sort of backlash, be it mocking or him being deliberately cold to push her away.

She wished things would change, even though she knew better.

--

_TBC..._


	12. Chapter 12

Stranded - Chapter 12 - fishtank36

A/N: Thank you for being patient while my computer had a major malfunction. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. A little bit of a question for you, would you like to see them rescued soon, or would you rather see them adapt to being stranded? Just wondering :)

--

House woke with a start, his good leg jerking him awake. He groaned, neck stiff from the awkward position it had been in while he slept, and sat up. He scanned the area but couldn't locate Cameron, however Abby was laying on the ground staring at him again. What was her attachment to him he wondered, most animals had a keen sense about them, surely she detected his distaste for most other living creatures.

"What?" He said sharply, attempting to scare her off. It had the opposite effect however causing Abby to jump to her feet and approach him. She sniffed his side, giving him a good poke with her nose when he refused to pet her. "Honestly don't you have something better to do? Where's Cameron? She's the cuddly one – go bother her."

House pushed himself to his feet slowly trying to stretch out the kinks in his body as he levered himself up off the ground. He stepped forward carefully, testing his weight on his bad leg, pain snapped through his thigh forcing him to shift his weight abruptly. "I miss my cane," he griped, plunking himself down the log behind him. Abby just stared at him looking slightly bewildered, not familiar with any of the words he had used.

"Cane, you know... wood – stick." He said, emphasizing each word. Abby barked and brought him a large stick from the unused pile of wood. "Why don't you bother Wilson? He's a sucker for affection," House sighed, taking the stick from Abby and finally giving her a good rub for her trouble. He started at the top of her head then added his other hand as he moved to the side of her head and down her neck. Abby tilted her head up eager to get a good scratching around her collar, "God, if anyone sees me doing this I've never live it d-"

"Wow."

His hands stilled, dropping away as Abby moved to greet Cameron. "I was just... checking her stitches," he said, trying to reason away his actions.

"Right," Cameron snorted, letting Abby lick her hands, "he likes you doesn't he?" Abby bounced around playfully trying to lick Cameron's hand as she attempted to pet her. "Well we won't let anyone know he actually likes another living thing," Cameron said, her amusement clear in her voice.

"Fantastic," House grumbled, "What are you doing here?"

Cameron rolled her eyes and decided to skip over the 'plane crash that left us stranded here' joke, "I'm looking for some sort of clear plastic. Wilson said there was a clothes bag that was made out of it, but I must have taken it with me earlier." She set down her wood project and moved over to the suitcase.

House pushed himself to his feet and limped over to her piece of wood, "Not bad," he said, eyeing the hollowed out wood. "What's it for?"

"It's a container," Cameron replied, pausing as she pulled out the plastic clothes bag she was searching for, "I'm making a still." She grabbed her container and tucked it with the plastic under her arm, "You coming?"

--

House kneeled down beside the hole Cameron had dug and watched as she set her wood container in the bottom. She covered the hole with the plastic and set rocks down around the edge to keep it from blowing away. "I thought you didn't watch TV." House said, frowning as he attempted to suppress a smile.

"I don't, not really... my chem teacher in high school showed us how to do this once. Well... on a smaller scale, but..." Cameron explained, setting one rock in the middle of the the plastic to create a depression above the container.

House snorted, "Figures you actually paid attention in high school."

Cameron pushed her hair out of her eyes, "Figures you'd mock something that's gonna end up saving all our lives." House smirked, rather impressed with her creativity.

"Hey," Wilson greeted, coming to a stop a fair distance behind House. "What, uh, what are you doing?"

"It's a primitive distillery."

"So no peeing near the holy land Jimmy. " House said, pushing himself to his feet. He offered Cameron a hand without really thinking about it, only noticing that he did when he pulled her to her feet and she landed in his space.

Cameron glanced up at him and turned away, nervously avoiding his intense gaze. "How's Paul doing?"

Wilson shrugged, "As good as can be expected I suppose. He's not complaining at all really but he's pale and his breathing is still laboured."

Cameron shook her head and sighed, "I can take over tonight if you want, give you a break..."

Wilson almost accepted her offer but hesitated, even though Pallson was sick the man obviously didn't have any verbal barriers and he himself wasn't quite comfortable leaving Cameron alone with him. He glanced over her head and took in House's deep frown, "That's okay... I actually don't mind him," Wilson said, amused as the look on his friend's face evaporated. "We're gonna have to do something about food soon," Wilson added heading back towards the hut, "we're almost out and I don't think we can live on just apples."

--

"Hey," he coughed, "Where's Jim?"

"Well Paul," House mocked, "He and... Allison have gone to the store, they'll be back once they've gotten Daddy some booze and smokes."

Pallson laughed, "Are you always like this?"

"I do have a limited range for mocking. Anything within a relative vicinity of myself is fair game."

"I'm sorry if I annoyed you," Pallson wheezed, trying to sit up. "Most people find me a bit overwhelming, but I've never caused the reaction I got from you."

"Apologizing while you're dying is another unattractive quality." House said, moving his arm so Abby could rest against his hip.

Pallson coughed again, "Maybe, but I'd rather be forgotten than remembered for being an ass." House snorted, the guy was overbearing but his comment made him warm slightly. "You think they'll find us?"

"I've missed at least a day of clinic duty by now, I'm sure my rather busty boss is up someone's ass trying to find out where I am." House hung his head, "No, I don't... we lost contact about fifteen minutes before we crashed, and we turned shortly after I assume so they could attempt a soft landing – which obviously didn't turn out as well as planned."

"Yeah? You think this is some cosmic failure..."

"Designed to teach us what? That life sucks?" House scoffed, "Planes, although statistically the safest mode of transport, have been known to have catastrophic failures. The only difference between a car and a plane crash is the amount of people that die all at once."

"They'll still look for us, that gives me hope." Pallson said, gritting his teeth against the pain in his leg.

"Whatever," House grumbled, hoping he'd take the hint and end the conversation.

"I know you don't like me," Pallson began, "but do you really think I'm gonna die?"

"Hmm." House said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Well John-"

"Paul."

"-Well Paul... you have a broken leg that's not set correctly, you can't breathe properly, and gosh darnit wouldn't you know – we're on an island without a hospital."

Pallson sat up suddenly, "Jim said you're some kind of crazy brilliant doctor – can't you think of something... If it makes any difference I won't talk to you if you fix me." He bargained.

The offer was tempting and it would be a challenge figuring out what they could do that wouldn't further risk his life, "I'll help you on one condition."

"Name it!" Pallson exclaimed.

"No talking to Cameron unless it's about food, water or the weather..." House began, his tone serious.

"Are you serious?"

"And no ogling, if you look at her – only in the eyes."

Pallson chuckled, "Okay... I may have been a little crass before but I didn't mean any harm by it – the girl is hot."

"She's also too polite to tell you not to call her a girl," Wilson interjected.

"Oh thank God," House sighed dramatically.

"We come bearing gifts," Cameron said lightly, tossing an apple at House. Abby jumped up and caught the apple before it reached him and scurried away to eat it.

House grunted as he lifted himself up off the ground, "C'mon," he said, signalling for Cameron to follow him.

"Hey what about our deal?" Pallson said twisting towards a departing House. The movement jerked his broken and he cried out in pain.

House smirked as Cameron stepped up beside him and took her now familiar position of supporting his leg, "See ya later Jimmy."

--

_TBC..._


	13. Chapter 13

Stranded - Chapter 13 – fishtank36

A/N: Thanks for reading! :) Thanks to Izzy for allowing me to be lazy and impatient and toss these up without a real beta job. I love Minus the Bear (band).

--

Cameron shivered awake, the cold pulling her from sleep. She curled into herself trying to regain the body heat she had lost, but it was of no use. Without House's larger frame shadowing hers her smaller frame didn't provide enough heat to keep herself comfortable during sleep. It must have been early to be so cool out. Cameron inched out of the hut and pulled her shirt more firmly around her body as another shiver tremored through her. House was already up in his usual spot with a pile of sticks and Abby laying at his feet.

"Hey," She said softly.

House looked up, his frown softening and gave a nod. He watched as she stood there awkwardly, arms moving to hug her torso and rolled his eyes, "Sit." He commanded.

She moved, stepping over his pile of wood and carefully averted her eyes as she sat next to him on the log. Her side pressed against his, his heat immediately seeping into her causing her to shiver again.

"Cold?" He asked, eyes sweeping over her.

Cameron didn't respond, not wanting to entertain his choice in conversation so early in the morning and kept her eyes trained on the ground. Her eyes flickered to the pile that was haphazardly arranged. "What are you doing?"

His eyes remained plastered on the side of her head, waiting for her to look up, but her gaze didn't waver from the ground. "Trying to figure how to put Johnny in traction."

"Paul," she corrected. "I'm surprised you're actually trying to help him, thought you'd just build a raft and sail him into a school of sharks."

Her eyes skated up to meet his briefly before they flitted away, _when did she get so sarcastic?_ "What can I say? I'm a real people pleaser... humanitarian is the word I believe you people use."

"Well," Cameron smiled, "I'll let you get to it then." She stood, about to step away when he grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back down beside him.

He eyed her, leaning in slightly and secretly enjoying the flush that crept up her neck, "I need a test subject."

--

"Okay, this is not working." He had tied her leg to a tree branch and it was pulling her up off the ground leaving her resting in a very uncomfortable position on her upper back and head.

House sighed and untied her, lowering her carefully until her back was flat on the ground then dropped the tie holding her leg. "What about a self-contained traction slash splint?" She suggested. House watched her untie the sticks from her leg, frowning intently as an idea blossomed in his head.

Cameron fastened the splint to her leg just above her knee while House did the same along her shin. "Lay back," he commanded. He watched her, eyes not leaving hers as he added another tie to the top of her thigh. He moved up, his good thigh slipping between hers as he leant over her and slipped a hand behind her back. Her eyes skipped all over trying to avoid settling on his which would have made it impossibly hard for her to breathe properly. She arched her back allowing him to pass the material behind her. He made sure the stick was inside the loop of fabric before he tied if off at the side of her stomach.

House slipped his fingers under the knot and ran them along her belly, making sure it wasn't too tight. She gritted her teeth trying to resist responding to his touch, fairly certain he was just toying with her. He grabbed the last tie and passed it behind her back, keeping his eyes fixed on hers. He tugged slightly pulling the slack tight, inadvertently causing her eyes to snap to his, heating the air between them. Hands working quickly he tied the knot off on her ribs allowing his gaze to wander from hers as he checked the tension.

Cameron shuddered and turned her head away from him hoping for once he would just let it go. House dragged his eyes up from his hands to her face and leaned in, drawn to the pale expanse of skin she unwittingly exposed to him. She turned her head back as he continued to lower his and allowed her eyes to flutter close as his lips ghosted over hers.

"House?" Wilson called. House grimaced and pulled back, moving out of Cameron's space rather quickly not wanting to be caught in such a suggestive situation. Wilson saw Cameron on the ground and ran over, "Is she okay?"

"Just peachy," House grumbled, frowning at his friend. "What are you doing here?"

Wilson quirked an eyebrow, taking in Cameron's flushed cheeks and averted gaze, "Abby was in our tent," He said, pointing to the dog at his heels, "I thought something might be wrong since she never leaves you two."

House turned to glare at her, "You." He growled accusingly. Abby moved to press against his side, brushing his hand with her head.

"So you're really okay?"

"Fine," Cameron sighed, trying unsuccessfully to get up.

"New splint for whats-his-face." House kneeled back down at Cameron's knees and held up a short stick across the two sticking out from either side of her leg.

"Huh, attach something around the ankle to that and you've got makeshift traction. Clever."

"Impressed? I am." House said, beginning to untie Cameron from the splint.

Cameron's fingers twitched over the knot at her ribs not wanting a repeat of earlier, especially while Wilson was there. She relaxed once she had been freed from her temporary restraint and could excuse herself for a moment to regather her nerves.

--

"So..." Wilson grunted, struggling to keep the two of them steady. "Did I interrupt something back there?"

"Like a virgin sacrifice?" House returned, hoping that with enough deflecting Wilson would drop it. They tripped together propelling House face first into the trunk of a tree.

Wilson winced in sympathy, trying to help his friend back to his feet, "Sorry."

"How is someone who weighs half of what you do four times better at this than you?" House grumbled, more than tempted to return the favor.

"If I say something like 'her caring for you gives her more strength to help you' are you going to hit me?"

House continued to grumble, pulling away as soon as they had made it to the shore. He plunked down one of the large rocks and threw the splint material on the ground, no longer in the mood to be helpful. Cameron appeared a few minutes later, apparently having forgotten what had transpired between them, and was immediately crowding him.

"God, what did you do?" She disappeared in a flash, reappearing just as quickly with some damp fabric to dab at his wounds.

She frowned at his old and new cuts, face creased in concentration as she gently wiped the blood away. One hand was very carelessly curled around the opposite side of his jaw keeping his head in place, oblivious to the fact that she was _right_ there. Wilson hovered behind them, not close enough to intrude but close enough to easily observe what was going on between them. He had that smug look on his face again, arms crossed pleasantly across his chest, completing his look of self-satisfaction. But all he could really think about was trying not to kiss her. His jaw ticked, his irritation manifesting at his complete preoccupation with the woman in front of him. The movement caused Cameron to readjust her grip on him and her hand slipped back against his jaw. House closed his eyes, unable to keep them open, and hoped pain was a good enough excuse.

Surely it was the island making him crazy.

--

_TBC..._


	14. Chapter 14

Stranded - Chapter 14 – fishtank36

A/N: The last update was forever ago – I apologize. I haven't forgotten, just been... lacking any inspiration in regards to this fic lately. I anticipate one more chapter, I do intend to finish it – I hope it doesn't feel too rushed. Just FYI the saw, is a wire saw or a commando saw, not a saw saw with a blade :) ...I don't make sense. Thanks to jood and cagey.

--

"So Dr. Cameron, I-" Pallson cut himself off after noticing House's firm glare. Cameron shifted back on the ground so she could fasten the split near his ankle, looking up as Pallson stopped mid-sentence. She leaned forward and Pallson's eyes drifted down, he shut them quickly remembering his deal with House, "Ah, I heard you're making a water distiller."

Cameron lifted an eyebrow at his odd pained expression, "Yeah."

"Oh," Pallson nodded, keeping his eyes shut, "that's great."

Wilson finished tying off the upper portion of the splint and stood, groaning as he stretched his back. "That should do it, just have to add the bottom piece now."

House took over from there, using parachute cord to lash the end piece on and socks to connect his ankle to the end of the splint. He grabbed a small stick and wound it into the sock. It tightened, slowly pulling against the tension in his thigh muscles that kept it from being able to set properly. Pallson clenched his teeth, whimpering quietly in pain not yelling like Cameron had expected. House pushed himself up from the ground, his own thigh protesting heavily causing Cameron to appear at his side and help him stand.

He stared down at her, a heaviness settling in his chest as he felt that now familiar pull to kiss her. Cameron returned his stare, the intensity of it fluttering through her belly as she slowly let her hands fall away from his arm. She could feel the flush creeping up her neck and broke away before it reached her cheeks, eyeing the ground as she stepped back.

"I'm gonna go check the water trap," she said, retreating quickly.

House dragged his gaze back to Pallson, "Just remember our deal," he grumbled.

--

By the time she returned House had already moved onto another project, she wasn't quite sure what it was yet but she was certain he was going to make his leg pain unbearable by the way he was carrying rocks around.

"House!" She admonished. He ignored her, limping around to each sizeable rock within a reasonable distance and tossing them back towards the same general spot in the sand. She circled around him, making sure to stay well out of his line of fire, and finally caught his arm as he bent to grab another rock.

He tried to pull his arm out of her grip but she held on and he ended up pulling her well into his personal space. "What?" He grumbled.

Cameron fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Your leg-"

"Is fine," he interrupted, bending awkwardly around her to grab the rock.

Cameron ducked quickly, swiping the rock from his grasp. She tossed it towards the pile he had already started.

House threw up his hands, "Why do you do this?" Cameron raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue. "Steal my fun."

She snorted, "Pick something that doesn't involve hauling rocks on your bad leg and I will gladly let you play mad scientist." Cameron glanced at the pile of rocks and frowned, "Signal fire?"

"Give the lady a prize," House mumbled, plopping down on the sand.

Cameron rolled her eyes and disappeared for awhile before reappearing with the saw. She lobbed it at him and smiled, "There, make yourself useful."

--

Cameron had setup a rock base and assembled a square log frame on top of it all in the time it took him to cut a few green boughs off the nearby trees. The log base wasn't exactly square by any means but she had found manageable pieces of wood and built a rather impressive looking structure in practically no time at all. It was easy to forget how quickly she moved when it seemed like they were always in a rush while on a case. The more he thought about it the more sense it seemed to make. She seemed to favor movement, probably another reason she stayed so slender, but she was always moving... something – even when they didn't have a medical mystery they were pressed to solve. She moved his mail, or rearranged the books in the office, or tidied his desk, or brought him coffee in such a swift manner. Maybe that was another thing that unconsciously drew him to her – he liked movement too, in what limited ways he still could. Racing around on his motorcycle or even simpler less hazardous activities like tossing his ball against the wall or spinning his cane.

She popped out of the woods again, snapping him from his thoughts, with her rather quick pace. All of her moving compounded with the intensifying glare of the sun had the heat building in her body causing her to sweat. The shirt she was wearing – his shirt – was open, floating easily in the breeze of her movements, displaying her flat abdomen and – House turned back to the bough he was cutting and growled. This island was certainly making him crazy, sure he had been tempted before but now he was becoming ridiculously consumed with thoughts of Allison Cameron. He kept his gaze focused on the branches before him until he had cut enough to cover the log base, and then left abruptly leaving Cameron to fill the base and cover it.

He limped slowly back along the path towards their hut, taking shelter from the sun amongst the trees. He sighed, trying to release the tension coiling in his neck and shoulders, it was useless though. He knew he had to deal with the cause and not the symptoms but he wasn't sure he was particularly ready or willing to deal with the consequences of his actions – especially on an island. It would be incredibly easy for him to hurt her, something he didn't want to do, not that he cared usually but this was something Cameron had been bringing out of him for awhile now. He was holding back from lashing out in his regular manner, destroying any hope that she held for them – he didn't know why exactly, because she was incredibly young and pretty and he knew he would taint her, or skew her or destroy some part of her that made her that caring and innocent. He was so wrong for her, but he was drawn to her in the same manner that she was to him, something that ran deeper... maybe that was why he hadn't tried to dismiss it – it wasn't some superficial attraction that he could swipe off and be done with. It would linger and fester, and drive him crazy... though it already seemed to be doing that.

House stumbled, hissing as the pain coursed through his thigh. "House?" Cameron called, concern lacing her voice. She was by his side again, seemingly from nowhere and frankly he was tired of denying her. He turned abruptly and backed her against a tree, her eyes widened in surprise. The fear faded as he pressed into her slowly, her pupils dilating as he slipped a thigh between hers, the friction causing her head to loll back heavily as a moan caught in her throat. He scraped the skin of her neck with his thick scruff before moving to press a languid open mouthed kiss to her pulse point. Cameron whimpered slightly, one hand coming up to tangle in his hair. He worked his way up her throat and along her jaw before hovering at her mouth, waiting for her to make the final move. He knew he wanted her, he just needed one more reminder that she wanted him back in the same way, that she was willing to meet him.

She was more than willing, practically going crazy as he hesitated just a fraction from her lips. She surged forward, her hungry mouth finally claiming his. He pushed back, pressing her further into the base of the tree, as they duelled for control. Somewhere in the distance, over the rushing of blood in his ears and heart thumping loudly in his chest he heard a faint buzzing. A roar almost. He pulled back, trying to even out his breathing enough to identify the sound.

Cameron frowned, tilting her head as she picked up the sound as well. It took them another careful second before they both realized the familiar rumble approaching. "Go." He said simply, causing her to take off.

_A plane._

--

_TBC..._


	15. Chapter 15

Stranded - Chapter 15 – fishtank36

A/N: Well here it is. The final chapter. Thank you to all of you who have read and commented and to my friendlies without you all there would have been no chapter 2 and so on for this fic. I'm not really planning a sequel any time soon as I have three other AU House fics started and some Chuck fic. Self-beta'd again, errors are all mine... I will rule the universe with them BLAHAHAHA!

I hope you enjoy!

--

She can still feel the panic in her limbs as she bolted out of the forest after the roar of the engine above them. She pushed hard, sprinting faster than she ever had before and probably ever would in the future. Nothing was as important as that, it came down to the simple principal of surviving. She can still feel her lungs burning and her head spinning as she frantically lit the signal fire. Watching the flames spread out practically in slow motion, willing the stack of dry wood to burn faster. It was all they had, the billowing smoke calling out to the plane for them.

She was shaken, trembling under the insane rush of adrenaline. The same feelings have manifested themselves under entirely different circumstances. There's a press conference, in which they are unintentionally forced to relive their experience. Answering questions from the curious reporters before them, clamoring for every scrap of information that they could get. All she wants to do is forget, even though she knows that's never going to happen, but she'd like to not think about it for awhile. Since they were rescued she's been weirdly emotional. On and off, fighting off tears at some moments and oddly unaffected in others.

She sticks close to House during the post-rescue interviewing, stuck to his elbow, sitting on the very left of her seat during the process. Abby at their feet looking rather bored, Wilson and Pallson to House's left looking relieved and happy. House is quiet, scanning the crowd with a clinical eye, not bothering to entertain any of the questions thrown his way. Cameron figures he's probably not pleased with being put on display for the whole world to gawk at, and being one that just wants to go home and lay in her bed for about a month, she has to agree.

She's glad they've survived, that she's still alive, but this is just adding to her guilt of all the people that didn't make it. The other two people that were found on the island that they didn't get to and help, that one still in critical condition, the other refusing to take part. She's dealt with this pain before, it's different and yet the same. The circumstances have changed drastically but the pain feels the same, once was already more than enough.

--

He could still recall in great detail the feel of her against him, the heat on her skin as he tasted it. Her hungry mouth meeting his. It was ludicrous to compare her against being rescued from island that would eventually be their undoing, but being back in civilization was insignificant if he was back to the same miserable lifestyle that he had been thrust from in the first place.

He would never change for the long run, knew his renewed fervor for life was only temporary, and that in itself might have been enough for him to start trying. After all he couldn't sleep for periods more than an hour if he slept at all. Hadn't left his office except to get clean clothes and food, something was affecting him – something was off that he couldn't seem to fix. Not catching up on his soaps or eating two and half reubans or popping vicodin. Not even an attempted lecture from Wilson, the man who had practically moved his office into Cuddy's since their return.

--

There's a knock at her door, dragging her out of her semi-coma on the couch. By the time she drags her zombied frame up off the couch there's a second knock and then a third before she can finally get to the door. She hasn't been able to sleep very much at all even though she's bone tired.

Opening the door she finds House looking exactly like how she feels. He's pale with dark bags under his eyes, his ruffled hair and unshaven face just adding to his already exhausted looking appearance. Abby nudges her leg gently and licks her hand in greeting, of course House doesn't have a proper leash for her but she doubts that it's much of a problem.

He hangs his head before offering a simple, "I can't sleep," in explanation.

She gives him a small smile and extends her hand in invitation. He takes it, relief softening the frown etched into his forward. Cameron leads him into her apartment and shuts the door. Together they end up cautiously curled against each other on top of the covers of her bed with Abby half on top of their feet. Cameron falls asleep almost instantly, and he can feel the weight of it finally pulling him down as well. She's something familiar, he feels a lot better with her in his arms. She's warm and real, he finally feels _safe_ – like he can go to sleep and not fear waking up back on that island, stranded.

He sighs, body relaxing into the mattress. Not all change is bad.

--

_end._


End file.
